ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Ben?
The season 5 finale. Oscar is in a particularly silly mood, and when he's silly, bad stuff happens... Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Vilgax. Ben is Waybig and finishes Vilgax with a mega powerful punch. Vilgax: Tch! I will not lose to you Tennyson! (Angry) Waybig: Vilgax, don't make me destroy you! Vilgax: you will never destroy me Tennyson! He turns into his muscular form Waybig: you can't win, I'm much bigger than you. Vilgax: Size isn't everything, Tennyson. Waybig's Omnitrix symbol flashes red. Oh what a wonderful sound. Ben turns back to normal. Ben: Oh no! No! No! Not now! (Whining) Vilgax suddenly grabs him by his throat. Vilgax: I shall enjoy destroying you Tennyson... Gwen: He may not be able to fight anymore, but we still can! She is floating and using Charmcaster's book Kevin is in mutant form. He tackles Vilgax, forcing him to release Ben. Gwen: Ben are you alright? Ben: Yeah. Gwen: You can't fight Vilgax while you're still timed out, retreat. Ben tries to retreat but Vilgax throws off Kevin and blocks Ben's escape. Vilgax: You're going nowhere, Tennyson! ''Oscar blasts him away. Ben: Nice one, Oscar. Oscar: Ok enough of this, I'm making a new show starring you as an ickle little diaper baby! Ben: No way! Have you been eating sugar again Oscar? Oscar: Maybe... But that's irrelevant! I'm off to the past to make my new show! A time portal opens and he goes in it. Gwen: After him! They follow Oscar through the portal before it closes. Major events * The episode starts with a big fight with Vilgax. *Oscar is in a particularly difficult mood and vows to turn the show into 'Baby Ben 10' a show of just Ben getting into sticky situations involving tentacles, vines, quicksand, slime, muck etc. *Oscar creates a portal to the past, Ben and the gang follow him. *Everyone is in the events of 'And Then There Were 10' Oscar turns past Ben into a baby. The future versions want to stop him but Gwen warns them they shouldn't interfere. *Professor Paradox introduces himself and confirms Gwen is right. They can only helplessly watch Oscar mess things up. *Baby Heatblast fights Vilgax's robots. Washington BC *The intro starts as usual. *The scene in Dr Animo's apartment goes as usual. *Ben, Gwen and Max are shopping for supplies. Dr Animo attacks with his frog mutant. It eats baby Ben and spits him out, it then torments him by grabbing him with its sticky tongue and watching him struggle before eating and spitting him out again. *In the pet store, Ben plays with the animals. But they don't like him. A hamster bites him, a cockatoo poops on his arm and a python tries to strangle him. Suddenly Dr Animo arrives and decides to make more minions, he turns the hamster and the cockatoo into monsters. *The monster animals attack, leaving Dr Animo to escape. During the fight the monster cockatoo grabs Baby Ben in its talons and captures him. * The Cockatoo flies with Ben to the roof of a high building. Future Stinkfly fights the bird scaring it off with Baby Ben. It drops Ben but future Stinkfly rescues him. *Oscar is quite annoyed and sends flying monkeys to capture Baby Ben, they fly him to a giant bird's nest the cockatoo is resting in. The giant cockatoo tries to eat Ben. *Oscar then drops several tons of guano onto Baby Ben and transmutes it into cement. The cement guano solidifies Ben into a statue. *Oscar breaks Ben out and monster cockatoo chicks try to eat him. *Ben falls out the nest and is caught by Orville the Duck clones. The clones drop him into a large bog. *Ben is rescued by future Gwen. They make a hasty escape before Past Gwen and Past Max arrive. *Ben, Gwen and Max find Dr Animo in the museum, he brings a T rex and a mammoth to life with his new, improved helmet. Ben is still unable to transform. *Ben fights the mutant hamster and is eaten and then spat out. *Fourarms fights the mammoth and the T rex. Meanwhile Gwen and Max see off the mutant cockatoo, hamster and frog. Last Laugh *Max is taking Ben and Gwen to the circus. *Baby Ben has several flashbacks explaining why he is scared of clowns. It's like the ones in Omniverse but with original Ben as a toddler. *They visit the circus but while everyone is mesmerised by the show, Baby Ben escapes and encounters the circus freaks looting. He deals with them as Wildmutt. *Ben returns to find the circus gone and Max drained and exhausted. He explains Gwen is gone as well. *They drive to the next circus. *Ben encounters the circus freaks again and deals with them as Upgrade. However the Omnitrix times out. *Baby Ben is tormented by the Circus Freaks until he decides to puke on Thumbskull and messes his diaper. *Ben is taken to Zombozo's office and kept prisoner. He ends up annoying and grossing out Zombozo with his antics. *Ben is handed back over to the circus freaks to deal with, he soon annoys them again. *Frightwig suggests Ben performs for the next act, much to his chagrin. He is dressed up as a cute clown. *Clown Ben messes himself on stage. *After the show, Baby Ben is told off for ruining the show. He annoys Zombozo again. So he is banished to Zombozo's hall of mirrors. *In the hall of mirrors Baby Ben goes through a big lipped alligator moment of a nightmarish musical. *Baby Ben while in the illusionary realm is caught in a spider's web. The web belongs to Zombozo as a giant clown spider. Ben annoys him by honking his nose and getting stuck in his boogers. *Ben and Zombozo have one final duel, Ghostfreak scares Zombozo into exploding. Camp Fear *Max, Ben and Gwen arrive at an abandoned camp. *Max is captured by fungal vines. *Baby Ben encounters hazards in the fungus forest. Namely mushroom people, armoured mushroom people and spike launching mushroom people. *Baby Ben falls into the caverns and is briefly reunited with Grandpa Max. But vines capture them and take them elsewhere. *Baby Ben turns into ripjaws to swim through a flooded area. At the end he inconveniently times out. *Ben encounters a fungus infected camp scout master. Some fungus vines try to drag him underground. Ben turns into heatblast and burns the fungus away. *Baby Ben falls into a cave complex filled with fungus infected animals. This particular strain has mutated them into monsters. *After escaping from a cartoon slug fungus mutant, Ben goes deeper into the caverns. *Ben explores an abandoned mineshaft infested with fungi. *Ben is captured by vines and dragged underground. He ends up reunited with Grandpa Max and face to face with the mycelium. *Ben tries to fight the mycelium as Wildvine but times out, the mycelium tries to eat him but he throws a dirty diaper in its mouth. The fungus explodes and dies. *The mushroom people die because of the mycelium dying. Ben and Max turn up later covered in pink slime. The Tick *Ben, Max and Gwen visit Yellowstone National Park *Ben discovers a new alien, Cannonvolt. *The Tick arrives and begins draining the planet. The park mutates into a poisonous wasteland. *Ben encounters tentacles! They grab Ben and the others and put them in quicksand. At the last moment Ben becomes Stinkfly and rescues Gwen and Max but a tentacle grabs them and pulls them back. *Ben has to wash the Tick. He gets his hand in the slime and maggots. Eeeew! *Ben goes in the Tick and blows it up, he ends up covered in blue slime! *Mutant Kevin glues Baby Ben to a wall with Stinkfly slime. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Professor Paradox *Past Ben *Past Gwen *Past Max Villains *Vilgax *Oscar *Dr Animo *Hex *Zombozo *Forever Knights and Enoch *Past Kevin *Clancy *Circus Freaks *Fungus mycelium *The Tick *Ghostfreak *Wolf alien, Mummy alien, Dr Viktor *Sublimino *Slix Vigma *Slimax *Mud aliens *Mr Jingles Aliens used *Waybig *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Fourarms Category:Episodes Category:BlueKraid Category:Season Finales